Five more gifts given to TJ at the baby shower
by Shenandoah Risu
Summary: Five gifts we didn't get to see in the episode "Sabotage".


**Title: Five more gifts given to TJ at the baby shower  
>Author: Shenandoah Risu<br>Rating**: G  
><strong>Content Flags<strong>: none  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: none  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Tamara Johansen, Adam Brody, Vanessa James, Eli Wallace, Camile Wray, Darren Becker, mention of other SGU characters  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 639  
><strong>Summary<strong>: _Five gifts we didn't get to see in the episode "Sabotage"_  
><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: Written for prompt set #124 at the LJ Comm sg1_five_things.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own SGU. I wouldn't know what to do with it. Now, Young... Young I'd know what to do with. ;-)  
><strong>Thanks for reading! Feedback = Love. ;-) <strong>

oOo

**Five more gifts given to TJ at the baby shower**

"I was gonna make a baby bottle with that little nipple thing on top," Brody says, "but then I was thinking – we don't really have any baby formula, so I'm guessing you're gonna breast feed for as long as possible."

Nodding heads all around indicate general agreement with his train of thought.

"So instead I made this…"

He pulls a small packet out of his pocket and hands it to TJ.

"A pacifier!"

They crowd around the neon green object.

"It's, um, silicone, so you can boil it to sterilize it."

"Amazing," Volker whispers, as everyone oohs and aahs over it. "How'd you get it to look exactly like the real thing?"

Brody blushes furiously and mumbles something about having had a volunteer model.

oOo

"You made this?"

TJ stares at the little crib with a stunned expression on her face. Vanessa shrugs.

"I hacked one of the storage crates apart, then re-used the hardware. It wasn't really that difficult."

Everyone eyes her with deep respect.

"My grampa was a carpenter," Vanessa gestures at the crib, "I grew up with lumber and power tools. Finding something to sand it smooth was the hardest part."

"Do tell." Chloe sidles up to her.

Vanessa grins. "Spent shell casings, squished flat and tied together. Works like a cheese grater."

Becker perks up, and everyone laughs.

oOo

"Of course I didn't make it," Eli rolls his eyes at Greer, as he hands a kino to TJ. "Destiny did. So this is also from her."

"For a diary?" TJ rolls the camera ball around in her hand.

"Oh, no, no. Here, push these two rings at the same time, and…"

The sweet tinkling sounds of a lullaby fill the mess hall.

Eli smiles at the collective "awwww" from the crowd.

"Eli, it's perfect! How did you get the music?"

"Well, believe it or not, Rush had this list of different pings and bells that Destiny makes through the control interface, and I fed it into a keyboard, and then Corporal Barnes played the lullabies. She's a really good musician, I bet you didn't know that! So it's a gift from her and Rush as well."

And they listen to the music, some of them with tears in their eyes, as they recognize a dear childhood tune.

oOo

"I'm sorry, I couldn't come up with anything creative," Camile huffs and heaves a large bundle onto the mess hall table.

TJ unties the wrapping and a large pile of fabric pieces spills out.

"Diapers," Camile explains.

"Oh, these are perfect," TJ exclaims. "Please tell me you didn't shred your own bedding."

Camile shakes her head.

"No. I used leftover sheets from Dr. Franklin's, Sergeant Spencer's and Corporal Gorman's quarters. So, in a way, it's also from them…" She quickly wipes her eyes, and Eli squeezes her hand.

oOo

"I made something for you, instead of the baby," Becker says without preamble. "I know nothing about baby food – yet – but I'm digging through the Ancient data base with Dr. Inman's help, and hopefully we'll come up with something that hungry little mouths will like to eat."

Everyone chuckles.

"Meanwhile –" he pauses for effect, as he produces two sealed containers with the flourish of a magician demonstrating his best trick, well, ever.

"Pickled purple sweet potatoes! And purple sweet potato ice cream!"

Needless to say the first batch of his concoctions is gone within minutes as everybody has to give them a try, and to their great surprise, not only are they edible but downright delicious.

And TJ can't help but smile at the happiness they all brought to each other, not just to her, and for the moment, life doesn't scare her quite so much, and there is hope that maybe, just maybe, they would be all right after all.


End file.
